Markup languages are being used in describing information relating to messages implemented in communication protocols. In a network environment where different entities communicate with each other using message bodies in Markup languages that are extensible, it becomes important that the languages as well as any meta-structures used for understanding the language are compatible across the environment. Otherwise, significant interoperability issues leading to failure in communication, unpredictable behavior, etc., for example, may arise.